


holiday cheer

by duelistkingdom



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post canon, cheering up ur buddy with kisses, either dsod or duel monsters works for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: sometimes you need a kiss from your buddy to cheer you up
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Wishshipping
Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054562
Kudos: 14





	holiday cheer

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to ruby for beta'ing this <3

The one thing that Jonouchi hated was how sad Yugi had been since Atem left them. Yugi was trying his best to act like he was perfectly fine, but Jonouchi could see the truth that Yugi didn’t really want to talk about. Jonouchi was more than willing to respect that Yugi didn’t want to talk about Atem, but he couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. He had to do something to cheer his best friend up. The problem was with each passing month, Jonouchi grew more and more confused as to how to help. Yugi barely touched his deck and clearly didn’t seem interested in things that used to make him happy. Jonouchi had read somewhere that those were both bad signs. If only he could remember how he was supposed to help.

However, when the holidays came around and Yugi hadn’t bothered to decorate the Kame Game Shop, that’s when Sugoroku expressed his concern about Yugi to Jonouchi directly. After all, there was only so long they could allow Yugi to mourn before the concern set in about it taking over his life. He knew that there was probably only one way to really cheer Yugi up, and with the holidays right around the corner, he had a chance to pounce on. It started with stringing up lights because he knew how much Yugi liked to see them. Then, he took over shoveling the snow because he knew Yugi hated shoveling the snow. Almost anything he could think of, he did.

Sugoroku suggested that Jonouchi start staying the night and so Jonouchi did. What he hadn’t expected to come along with that was celebrating Hannukah with Yugi’s family. Admittedly, it was nice to spend a few nights learning about how Yugi typically spent the holidays and trying to goad a smile out of Yugi. Success hit the third night when he managed to burn one of the latkes he was supposed to be helping Yui make, and Yugi wound up laughing at the shape it wound up taking on. Jonouchi wasn’t sure what was so funny about it, but it made Yugi laugh, so he supposed it didn’t really matter that he didn’t understand.

The fifth night, he got Yugi to smile again when he lost epically at Super Smash Bros. Hearing Yugi joyously exclaim that he won more than made up for the bruised ego Jonouchi was nursing. In fact, seeing Yugi smile was more than enough to make up for the fact that he never seemed to win against Yugi. They stayed up a better half of the night with Jonouchi attempting to win and never getting one in. However, it didn’t really matter that Jonouchi never won.

The sixth day, Jonouchi woke up after sleeping in late to discover Yugi had already gotten up. For once, Yugi didn’t seem miserable. In fact, he seemed excited to get started on the day, encouraging Jonouchi to join him for various activities. Jonouchi was grateful to see that Yugi was starting to perk up. Jonouchi found that holding Yugi’s hand helped too. Eventually, the two of them were laying on Yugi’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Sorry I didn’t have a gift for tonight,” Jonouchi said, squeezing Yugi’s hand. “I kinda forgot how long this thing lasts.”

“It’s okay,” Yugi said with a light grin. “Gifts aren’t what Hannukah is about, anyway. It’s about celebrating a miracle.”

Before he could even think, Jonouchi had moved in to give Yugi a very gentle kiss. “Does that count as a gift,” Jonouchi asked, a little more than nervous.

Yugi’s eyes had gone wide and he nervously stuttered out, “Well, Hannukah isn’t about the gifts,” before reaching for Jonouchi’s hand, pulling him closer for another kiss. And another one. Jonouchi’s head spun a little bit before Yugi pressed his forehead to his with a light smile on his face. “But as far as gifts go… that was a really nice one.”

And for the first time since Atem had left, Yugi felt whole again.


End file.
